


Yakiniku-Riceball

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 4 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on ch 401, BokuAka Week 4, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Febfluff 2020, Food, Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Post-Match, Post-Time Skip, Sharing a Bed, Time Skips, Yuri!!! on Ice References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto gives something special to Akaashi on their date after the match.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 4 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169918
Kudos: 52





	Yakiniku-Riceball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).



> Day 7: Sleepover.  
> Day 5: Date night.

The hurry which Bokuto-san wanted the interview to be finished made Keiji smile inwardly. If he wanted to be totally honest with himself, he wanted it to end just as bad – but being the important member he was, he had to keep his impatience under control. The only thing that made everything more bearable was Tenma-san’s reactions to his and his boyfriend’s conversation. It was extremely funny to watch how out of place the other felt himself.

”Well, that’s all,” the older man said with a smile. ”Thank you so much for talking with us, Bokuto-san,” Tenma said with a smile that Bokuto returned.

”Sure thing!” He said, then both of their gazes turned towards Akaashi.

”Well, Keiji,” Tenma asked with a small smile in the corner of his lips, ”I think it’s time for me to head back.”

”All right. Have a good trip back to Tokyo, Tenma-san,!” Keiji said with a smile while watching how Bokuto’s expression turned from enthusiastic to a deep frown. He had to bit into his lip to hold back his giggle.

”’Kaashi-” Bokuto started, but Akaashi stopped him with a raised up hand.

”We’re not going anywhere till you gave a proprer explanation to your coach as of why you wouldn’t celebrate with the team, Bokuto-san,” he said and Bokuto pouted adorably. ”What’s bothering you about the idea, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked with all the patience of the world. Bokuto looked away with a blush.

”What if… what if you decide you want to go back with Udai instead of staying while I am away?” He mumbled under his breath and Akaashi let out a hearty laugh. Hearing that, Bokuto looked back at him, still pouting.

”There’s zero chance of that, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi reassured the older. ”I didn’t bring such a heavy bag just to go back to Tokyo right away, did I?” He asked and Bokuto shook his head. He shot up from his chair, but before leaving, he looked back over his shoulder.

”Wait me outside ’Kaashi! It won’t take long!”

Akaashi did as he was told. After he had left the building, he walked to the back door and leaned against the wall beside it. Only a few minutes later the back door was opened with such strength it made him flinch a bit. He didn’t have time for being surprised though, because in the next moment tow strong arms were wrapped around his so tightly he could barely breathe.

”B-bokuto-san!” Akaashi wheezed, trying to wriggle away. It only made the hug tighter.

”I missed you, ’Kaashi,” Bokuto mumbled in his hair and it made Akaashi stop trying to escape.

”The feeling is mutual, Bokuto-san,” he started, pulling his arms out so he could hug the other man back, ”but if I don’t get some air soon, I think I might die.”

”Oh my god!” Bokuto all but screamed and let him go immediately. ”Please, don’t die, Akaaashiiii!”

”I’m all right now, Bokuto-san,” the raven haired man said with a smile, intertwining their fingers. ”Now, which restaurant are you planning to take me tonight?”


End file.
